Turning the Tide
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: In the aftermath of the quincy war, powerful mates are chosen to ensure the continuance of dominance of the great clans. Renji's dream comes true as he is somehow chosen to impregnate his beautiful, unreachable moon. But what will happen when his dreams for their future are shattered?...yaoi, mpregs…Renji/Byakuya, Kenpachi/Ichigo, Shunsui&Juushiro/Tetsuya. XXX Collab with Spunky!
1. To Protect What We Love

**Turning the Tide**

**By SesshomaruFreak and Spunky0ne**

**(Sesh's a/n - Spunky absolutely did like 99% of this chap. I had a thought and she made gold.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**In the aftermath of the quincy war, powerful mates are chosen to ensure the continuance of dominance of the great clans. Renji's dream comes true as he is somehow chosen to impregnate his beautiful, unreachable moon. But what will happen when his dreams for their future are shattered?...yaoi, mpregs…Renji/Byakuya, Kenpachi/Ichigo, Shunsui&Juushiro/Tetsuya.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: To Protect What We Love**

Byakuya knelt quietly in front of the opened shrine, gazing at his late wife's picture and feeling a deep ache in his heart at what he must do.

"I am sorry," he breathed softly, "Hisana, after today, I am no longer allowed to keep your shrine here, nor to mourn you. I will move your picture to the family shrine with the others."

He paused, breathing in the mingled scents of wax and fire.

"The war with the quincies has devastated the clans, to the point where we dare not delay in the making of heirs to the current leadership. And…there is concern that the current clans need an infusion of power from elsewhere. The powerful ones went to war, and a large number did not return. There is strength outside of the noble clans that the elders feel should be harnessed if we are to recover enough to keep the remaining quincies from feeling emboldened enough to attack us."

He paused again, looking into the flame of one of the burning candles.

"Rukia is to be mated, as are Tetsuya, Kenpachi and Renji," he went on, "The ones they scorned before are now the ones they turn to. I do not know, any more than they do, who will be mated with me, but…even as I submit my body to be used by them, I will not surrender my heart. I shall do what is required and no more. What else can I do? I have no choice. As unfair as it is to have to lie with someone I do not love, this is for my clan's future and for the noble families. I will do what I have to…then, I will raise my child, hoping that he or she will never have to do something like this."

_I feel used._

_I feel sickened._

_I feel disgraced._

"Byakuya-sama?"

The clan leader's bowed head rose and turned to see his attendant standing beside his cousin.

"Torio? Tetsuya?"

"It is time," Torio said in a regretful tone.

"Arashi and Ikazuchi are waiting in the courtyard," Tetsuya added softly.

"Very well."

Byakuya climbed to his feet and joined the two at the garden doors.

"Torio," he said solemnly, "please remove Hisana's photograph to the family shrine and…"

He broke off, an ache in his throat stopping his words.

"After I leave, you will dismantle this shrine."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Torio said, bowing.

"Come, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, turning away.

The two men headed to the courtyard, where they found Rukia waiting beside the oddly quiet stallions. Tetsuya climbed onto the black Arabian and Byakuya helped Rukia up behind him. He looked up at his loved ones through regretful eyes.

"I hope that you both know how sorry I am that you are being forced to participate in this," he said penitently, "I did seek exclusions for you, however…"

"It's okay, Nii-sama," Rukia assured him, "We understand that you did all that you could."

"We are content to do what we can to support the continuance of the clans' strength and guidance," Tetsuya added somberly.

"Well, I believe they are _misguided_ in thinking that this is necessary, but it is a matter of council determination, not any one person's opinion. There is nothing to be done, in any case, so we will bear what we must."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya mounted Ikazuchi and turned him in the direction of the front gates of Kuchiki Manor. Arashi moved to his stablemate's right shoulder, walking with his head slightly bowed.

_Are you sure you're going to be all right, Master? _the stallion said softly into Tetsuya's mind, _You seemed very unsettled when the announcement came. Your reiatsu still feels riled._

Tetsuya sighed and laid a kind hand on Arashi's shoulder.

_As long as the council sticks to their promise to Byakuya-sama that I will not be paired with Orochi, I will be calm about the rest._

Arashi blew a little breath out of his nose.

_Well, whomever is paired with you had better be gentle with you or I will not be gentle with him!_

Tetsuya yielded a small, sad smile.

_I am reassured that with you and Byakuya-sama looking out for me, I will be okay._

"Hey Taicho," Renji's voice called out, making the two horses stop as the redhead turned from another street, onto the one they were following, "You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," the noble said solemnly, "I am sorry that you have to be part of this."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, his expression troubled, "I mean, don't take offense, but, I was always a little bit happy that coming from the low Rukon meant that I would have some kinda control over my own future."

Byakuya frowned and shook his head.

"While that might have seemed to be the truth, the noble sages and judges have always had the last word about all of our fates. We just ignored that, because the possibility of our choices being taken away from us, actually seemed remote."

The group began to move forward again and Renji moved to walk on Byakuya's left side. He looked up at his quietly brooding taicho.

"You know, if you need me to, I can…"

Byakuya drew in a slow, shaky breath. He had expected this.

"To interfere would only earn you time in a council cell," he responded, "after your child's conception. There is really nothing to be done. I cannot even argue that this is unnecessary. The noble clans are on the brink of extinction."

"Yeah, I know…just…I wonder if that's really so bad a thing. I mean, things change. Maybe the power balance after a war like this one has to shift. I know a lot of people who think that the time for being ruled by the noble clans is over, and that we should run things more fairly."

Byakuya gave him a look of warning.

"And are you in full understanding that the current leadership would fight to the death of their last family member to keep that from happening?" he asked somberly, "Changes in the balance of power are extremely dangerous. It is safer for everyone to settle things, and to work for positive change slowly over time."

"Yeah, maybe," Renji said unhappily, "Still, if you change your mind…"

Byakuya's lips twitched and the corners of his mouth curved upward.

"Thank you, Renji," replied gratefully, "You…are a good friend."

He missed the sad, longing look that the words brought to the redhead's face.

_I always wanted to be way more than a friend to you, but there's no way in hell that they're gonna give you to someone like me, and even if they did, I don't know if I could touch you if I knew you didn't want me to._

Renji sensed an increasing tension in the reiatsu around Byakuya as the Central 46 compound rose up in front of them. They found themselves in a noticeably larger crowd, all heading for the same place.

"Wow," Renji commented, noting the presence of more than a few of his somber-looking friends in the crowd, "they really mean business."

"There are so many," Tetsuya breathed anxiously.

Renji moved so that he could meet Tetsuya's unsettled blue eyes, and he gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's gonna be okay," the redhead said bracingly, "At least you know that bastard Orochi's not an option, right?"

"Mmhmm," Tetsuya managed, his body shivering involuntarily, "although even a match with a gentler person is little comfort. The truth is that after suffering Orochi's abuse, I have never desired a physical relationship with anyone."

He met Byakuya's eyes, as though for permission to continue and his cousin gave him a small nod of encouragement.

"Even in the prison, when my cellmate touched and caressed me to comfort me, and even though I willingly laid with him, I never derived pleasure from being touched sexually. I suppose I was just too broken. Still, I don't suppose any of our needs are what matters when the clans' very survival is threatened," Tetsuya concluded, "As much as I do not want to marry, I also do not want to see the great clans diminished. All things considered, the Kuchiki family is my family. I will not hold the sins of the basest family members against the family, itself, and I would not doom the family to destruction when my commitment can help us to survive."

"Except that since you're being given to another clan, it won't really be helping the Kuchiki clan, right?" Renji inquired.

Byakuya and Tetsuya exchanged a momentary glance.

"Actually," Byakuya answered, "As Tetsuya will be paired with a pureblood noble partner, it means that his children will be of sufficient blood to revive his father, Takao's, subfamily. The first child, of course, will be considered the child of the clan Tetsuya is given to, while the second and any others will be named Takao's heirs."

"I do feel happy that my subfamily will be revived, even if I cannot be named an official heir, because I am half-blooded," Tetsuya assured the scowling redhead.

Renji gave an agnostic grunt.

"I think that whole thing is ridiculous," he scoffed, "No one wants to say it, but I will. If the noble clans worried less about pure blood and more about the kinda people the mixed bloods are, they wouldn't be on the brink of dying out right now. Sorry, Taicho, I don't mean to offend you, but…"

"Your words are no offense," Byakuya assured him, "I too, think that more than the presence of pure blood should be taken into consideration when judging a family member's worth. All of the clans, and the great clans, especially, made a grave error in discounting the gifts possessed by those of mixed and peasant blood."

The noble let out a little troubled breath and went silent as they reached the front of the Central 46 compound. Council couriers and attendants stood, guiding the purebloods to one side and the mixed bloods and commoners to the other.

"Well," Renji said sadly as they reached the separation point, "I guess this is it, Taicho."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, not daring to allow himself to say any more.

"Tetsuya, Rukia, wanna come and stand with me?" the redhead asked.

The two shifted uncomfortably on Arashi's back.

"I am sorry, but the two of you must separate from me here, too," Byakuya urged them.

Renji looked up into Byakuya's smoky, distant eyes, his heart pounding.

"I'll take care of them," he promised.

"Idiot," Rukia snapped, barely holding back her tears, "Tetsuya and I can take care of ourselves! Who is going to look after Nii-sama? He's all alone!"

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured them.

Renji started to object, but lost the opportunity as a council attendant stepped in between them and bowed in front of Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taicho, if you will follow me, I will take you to the high lords' waiting area, away from the crowds, sir."

Byakuya gave the man a little nod, then refocused on Renji.

"You see, I will not be alone. I am comfortable with most of the other clan leaders, and we share in this situation, except for a few leaders whose spouses and children survived the conflict. You needn't worry about me. Go on, now."

"Okay, Taicho."

Byakuya watched as Tetsuya dismounted and helped Rukia down. Then the two followed Renji into the crowd, as Byakuya climbed down off of his stallion's back and Ikazuchi bowed his head to nuzzle the clan leader affectionately before moving out to wait under the shade of a tree, next to Arashi. Byakuya followed the attendant to the area set back from the crowd, where clan leaders and subfamily leaders waited together. He spotted the group of his fellow taichos a short distance away and sighed at the conflicted feeling it gave him to be apart from his colleagues.

"Byakuya?"

He turned to find Juushiro approaching, alongside Kyoraku Shunsui and some of the lonely feeling faded.

"Ukitake taicho, Sotaicho," he greeted them, "I would wish you a good morning, however…"

"It could still be good," Shunsui said, trying to lighten the moment, "After all, we could be matched with someone we like."

Byakuya didn't miss the little hopeful glance that passed between the two men.

"I suppose."

He looked around at the few noble daughters being matched, then studied a few of the men, but none gave him the warm, gentle feeling that Hisana had. He did feel something of a connection with Renji, but he was sure that it was just their camaraderie causing it.

When the grounds had nearly filled, a group of council elders walked up onto a raised platform in front of them, and the crowd quieted. The grand councilor of Central 46, Kuchiki Nori ran his solemn grey eyes over the crowd, then cleared his throat softly.

"I wish to thank all of you on behalf of Central 46 and the Noble's General Council. I assure you that the need for your presence and assistance here, today, is vital to the stability of our society. We have only required this of all of you at the behest of our king, who assures me that what we are doing is necessary if we wish to avoid greater harm than has already been done."

"Hmm," Shunsui said softly, "though he does leave out the fact that this was a general statement in preparation for such a disaster, made by the former king, when he was alive, before he was replaced by…"

"Stop," Byakuya cautioned him, "You know very well that we are not allowed to speak of _that_ in a place like this."

"I'm sure he meant no harm," Juushiro interceded, "but Byakuya is right, Shunsui. All taichos are under orders to keep that in confidence."

"Sure, sure. I know. I just don't like this," Shunsui said disapprovingly.

"Do you think I do? Do you think anyone here does?"

"Heh, maybe a few bad seeds," Shunsui chuckled.

Byakuya scowled and turned his attention back to the grand councilor.

"The sages have met and formulated a strategy," Nori went on, "which was then ratified by the judges, to use soul resonance to match partners who are likely to bring forth strong children to carry on the legacy of the noble houses. All participants not of noble descent will also receive a one-time payment to compensate you for the inconvenience."

Out in the crowd, Renji heard a number of people around him make satisfied exclamations.

"I heard it's enough to buy something like ten homes and still live like a king!" a man's voice said.

"All that, just for getting to bed a stuffy noble princess," said another.

"Hey," Renji growled, laying a hand on his weapon, "Shut up and show some respect or I'll fucking beat some into you. Do you assholes realize what our fighters and noble families have already been through? Oh, wait a minute, you don't, because you were in the Rukongai, which was not directly attacked. Don't you dare put down the people who were here dying so that your fucking _world wouldn't end_!"

The two men paled and shrank back warily.

"Oh, and just for your information," Renji sneered, "you are as likely to end up in bed with a man, as a woman, since so many noble women were killed. You might think about that."

"S-sorry, Abarai fukutaicho!" the men said, bowing and backing away.

Renji turned his attention to Tetsuya, who was holding his arms around his midsection and looking pale as a ghost.

"Hey," he said bracingly, laying a hand on his friend's arm, "it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine."

Tetsuya turned wordlessly and buried his face in the redhead's muscular shoulder.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"You got nothin' to be sorry for," Renji said soothingly, rubbing his friend's back gently, "This is a hell of a lot to ask of anyone."

"I d-do want the noble clans to survive. As imperfect as Central 46 and the Noble's General Council are, there has been too much fighting, too much death to incite an internal war too."

"I think most of the people here understand that," Rukia added, moving in close to her cousin on his other side.

"Thank you, Rukia-chan," Tetsuya sighed, "I should be comforting you. You are as much caught up in this as I am."

"Yes, but you, Renji, Nii-sama, our friends and family and I are all going to pick up the pieces and move on after this. We'll get through."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed half-heartedly, "I suppose we will."

Up on the podium, Nori paused for a moment to take a sip of water, before continuing.

"All of you called here today have been matched, using samples of your reiatsu, which was stored in the Central 46 compound records, upon your birth registrations or upon your entrance into the Shinigami academy or other service. If none was available, we sought and collected samples. Those have been fed into our system processor, which has measured the soul resonances, and determined who shall be partnered. You were each given a soul communicator as you entered, and you entered your identification numbers. When I initiate the matching sequence, your communicator will show you who you are matched with, who will bear the child, and where the conception will take place. All of the locations are restored inns and large lodgings as well as a few noble retreats. You will go immediately to the assigned location to meet with your given partners. You will be given a twenty-four hour period to see to the seeding, then all bearers will be examined to determine the success or failure and if there is a need to attempt the conception again. On your way out of this meeting area, all participants will be given a fertility enhancer to assure as many successes as possible. These injections are safe, and raise the likelihood of conception, and may result in multiple births, which should reduce the number of attempts needed to comply with the order. Now, with the approval of the sages and judges…"

Nori paused and glanced at the others, who nodded in assent.

"Very well," he continued, touching a button on his console.

Immediately, the communicators began to light up and buzz everywhere in the gathering area. Rukia looked down at the display and tilted her head, smiling faintly.

"What?" Renji asked, "Did you get someone you know?"

"Yeah," Rukia chuckled, blushing, "He's actually very sweet. He's Saito Jun. We've been friends for awhile."

She looked over at Tetsuya, who was working up the nerve to look at his match.

"Who were you given to, Tetsuya-san?" she asked.

Tetsuya took a steadying breath and looked at the display, then he made a sound of surprise and found he couldn't speak. Renji looked over his shoulder and his breath caught for a moment.

"What?" Rukia inquired worriedly, "They didn't go back on their word…"

"N-no," Tetsuya said softly, "I just…they gave me to Ukitake taicho…"

"They did?" Rukia said, beaming brightly, "Tetsuya, he's so kind! I know he's a little older, but he's a wonderful, wonderful man."

"And…" Tetsuya added, "Kyoraku Shunsui."

"Whoa!" his cousin and friend said together.

"I am to bear children for both?" Tetsuya mused, shaking his head.

"Who were you assigned to, Renji?" Rukia asked.

Renji looked down at the display and froze, as a short distance away, Byakuya did the same.

X

A loud exclamation of dismay came from where Ichigo stood. At the same time a surprised laugh of disbelief erupted from Kenpachi.

X

"We both have to impregnate Kuchiki Tetsuya?" Shunsui asked, "Is that even possible in one session?"

"Shunsui!" Juushiro scolded him, indicating Byakuya, who was still staring at his screen.

"Byakuya," Shunsui said, moving closer to him, "who were you assigned to?"

Byakuya's face looked as though the blood had drained completely out of his body. He started to answer, then stopped, working to force the words out.

"I am…I have to…bear Abarai Renji's child."


	2. Not Like Yesterday

**Chapter 2: Not Like Yesterday**

* * *

**Picklez80** \- tried to respond to your review but it seems your pm feature is disabled? Just wanted to let you know, we see your reviews and appreciate them :)

* * *

Renji was gripping the soul communicator so tightly, he was surprised it was still in one piece.

_Tai-Taicho?_

_I have to...oh gods!_

He dared to lift his eyes towards where his superior stood. Byakuya was staring at his own device with an expression of utter shock.

_He's white as a fuckin' sheet!_

As he watched, Byakuya looked up at him, steel eyes wide and full of an emotion that Renji easily interpreted as alarm. Or at least close enough that he felt defensive anger flow through him on the noble's behalf.

_They can't __do__ this to him! It's bad enough forcing him into this - they can't possibly expect him to accept me!_

_He deserves better!_

Renji clenched his jaw and forced his gaze away from Byakuya and to where the councilors still stood, looking far too satisfied with themselves.

He'd only made it a handful of steps in that direction when he heard a swift flashstep, and a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.

Byakuya stood there, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I told you, interference will only earn you punishment."

"But, Taicho..."

"Leave it."

One of the councilors seemed to notice them, pointing them out to Nori.

"Is there a problem?"

Renji tried to hold back, but the words escaped in a vicious snarl.

"Yeah, there's a _**problem!**_ You can't do this! Not to him."

One councillor, whose face reminded Renji of the river rats in Inuzuri, sneered at him.

"Actually, we can."

Renji barely felt Byakuya grab his arm as his hand dropped to Zabimaru's hilt.

"Like Hell you will -"

"Renji."

He froze, finally registering the tight grip on his arm as the quiet, warning sound of his name reached him. He turned his head to look down into silver-steel eyes that seemed deceptively calm.

Renji forced himself to let go of his weapon, feeling the urge to throw the communicator in his other hand. Particularly at the rat-faced bastard he could sense smirking at them.

Jaw clenched and breaths shaky, he glanced at the information on the device's screen.

_Sakura no Kaiyo_

Recognizing the name of Byakuya's private retreat, he let his eyes slide closed.

_Gods, they're forcing him to do this on his own fucking property?! I don't know if that's better or worse! Probably worse, cause I don't see no way this could be made any better for him._

He heard the head councilor speaking again, and opened his eyes.

"Everyone will now go to the location specified for them, after receiving your fertility booster. Tomorrow at five pm, representatives will arrive to verify success or failure."

There was an instant hum of voices, a few excited, but mostly sounds of disappointment and dismay as people reacted to the pairings.

Renji glanced at his superior, who was silent with his eyes cast down. His gut twisted at the sight.

"Taicho?"

The noble was silent for a few moments, then the somber gray eyes met his. Byakuya spoke quietly.

"We...we need to get the fertility shots."

Renji flinched at the thought of needles, and Byakuya sighed deeply.

"Now is not the time. Please try to keep it together."

Stunned to hear the older man say 'please', Renji swallowed and nodded.

"Ha-hai, Taicho. I'll do my best."

"...Thank you."

"Yeah, you got it, Taicho."

An indignant shout rose up just then, and Renji glanced over to see Ichigo waving his communicator in the air with a furious expression on his face.

"Uh oh, that's not good. Wonder who he got?"

His curiosity was quickly satisfied when Ichigo began raving loudly.

"_Kenpachi?! _Are you people _serious?! _The guy is a fucking _lunatic!_"

Kenpachi laughed and stepped forward, tossing his device in the air and catching it.

"Yeah, you fuck-faces made some kinda mistake. I'm much more interested in fighting Kurosaki than trying to screw his squirrelly ass."

The same rat councilor that'd been smirking at Renji and Byakuya now turned a haughty gaze on Kenpachi and Ichigo.

"There's been no mistake. Ichigo is the sole heir to the Shiba clan, one that was decimated before the war. An infusion of reiatsu and power from Kenpachi will result in strong heirs to revitalize the clan."

Kenpachi had been looking amused, but now a dumbfounded expression was taking over.

"Wait...you - you guys are really serious?"

Renji sensed his superior's reiatsu slipping as Byakuya snapped at his colleague.

"Of course they're serious! Did you think this was some sort of joke, you witless barbarian?"

Kenpachi blinked, seemingly unfazed by the mini-tirade.

"Who'd you get, princess?"

Renji grimaced internally as Byakuya's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Kenpachi's green eye shifted from the noble to Renji and back, seeing how close they stood, and widened with realization.

"Who's carryin' the pups?"

Renji closed his eyes and braced himself as reiatsu began flaring around Byakuya, voice trembling with disgust and rage.

"You..._uncouth_..._uncivilized_..."

Kenpachi grinned.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say you're the one who's getting knocked up, princess."

Renji was pretty sure he actually heard something in Byakuya misfire.

The older man turned and strode towards the exit, where a line of healers stood, ready to give the injections. Byakuya yanked up his sleeve and held his arm out to the first healer he reached.

Renji took a shaky breath as his superior then walked away without a backward glance, presumably headed for Sakura no Kaiyo and trusting that Renji would remember the way.

A short distance away, Tetsuya took a step in his departing cousin's direction, only to be stopped a moment later by a stern looking council guard at the door.

"Kuchiki-san, I am afraid you can't be allowed to leave without receiving the fertility booster. You will need to join whoever was indicated on your communicator, and go with them."

"But…my cousin…" Tetsuya stammered.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san," the guard said firmly, "Those are the rules."

Tetsuya stepped back, his mind reeling, and he felt a sudden urge to use his shikai to escape. But as he stepped back, he could find no place remote or dark enough. Before he could think of another means of escape, he felt a light touch on his shoulder, and turned to find Juushiro was the one who had touched him to get his attention. Shunsui stood beside his longtime friend and lover, a sad smile on his face.

"Are you all right, Tetsuya?" Juushiro asked in a concerned tone, "Your assignment to be with Shunsui and me must have been a shock."

Tetsuya glanced down at the communicator in his hand, as though just realizing it existed.

"I…I was actually very worried about Byakuya-sama. He seemed very upset. I thought I might be of some help in comforting him."

He turned his attention to the guards at the doors and sighed.

"But, it seems that is not an option right now."

"I think you're right about that," Shunsui agreed, "I tried to remind these people that I am, after all, the captain commander of the Gotei 13, but I think, today, we're all just part of this big mess. I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I wish I could help."

"I do also," Juushiro added, "But, since there is nothing we can really do for Byakuya right now, maybe it's best if we get the fertility shots and go to our location."

He looked down at his communicator and smiled.

"It looks like we've been assigned to my home," Shunsui noted, "At least we'll be comfortable and have some real privacy."

"Hmm," Juushiro said, studying Tetsuya's downcast expression, "I suppose that's good. But we should get out of here. The commotion isn't doing any of us any good."

The two elder men paused, waiting for some kind of response from Tetsuya, but their younger companion merely stood with his head bowed and gave no answer.

"Tetsuya," Juushiro said kindly, slipping a hand into one of the younger man's, "it will be all right. You know that Shunsui and I would never do anything to hurt you. And, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go to comfort Byakuya. Isn't that right?"

"Y-yes," Tetsuya managed, moving to join the two as they headed for the door, "I suppose you're right."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji frowned at Kenpachi, regarding him as his friend instead of a superior officer, considering that it wasn't work hours.

"Why'd you have to get Taicho all worked up, huh? You know he doesn't want to do this."

Kenpachi shrugged.

"Like any of us do. We're all in the same boat, Red. Bunch of shit, if you ask me, but no one cares what we think, so what's the use in worryin' about it? We go. We do the deed. They leave us alone. Simple as that."

"Except it's not like that for Taicho," Renji pointed out, "Those bastards knew what they were doing. They did this on purpose, puttin' him with a mongrel like me, just to hurt him. And even if I don't mean to do it, that's what's gonna happen. He's gonna get hurt."

"Eh, he'll be ok. I mean, he got you. I know you'll make sure he's okay."

"Yeah."

Oddly reassured by his former captain's surprisingly nonantagonistic words, Renji sighed and moved towards the healers. As he pulled up his sleeve, he focused his mind on Byakuya asking him to keep it together.

_'Please...'_

He barely felt the nip of the needle, his mind full of the look on his superior's face.

For a moment, there'd been an intense vulnerability in his moon's silvery violet eyes. Renji felt a wave of fierce protectiveness roll through him, even stronger than usual.

"Ok, you're done."

Surprised, he glanced down to see Hanataro disposing of the empty syringe. The healer smiled at him.

"You did admirably, Renji. I know you don't like needles. Umm, good luck."

Renji nodded and moved out onto the street. His thoughts returned full-force, and he shook his head.

_Baka! He is the __last__ person that needs your protection._

_But he deserves it the most, whether he needs it or not._

_I want to keep him safe._

Renji headed through the winding streets towards the mid-Rukon, where Byakuya kept his private retreat. He exhaled shakily, remembering the one time he'd been there.

An ice storm had made returning to the Seireitei impossible after a mission.

_No longer as used to the elements as he'd once been, Renji was shivering violently as he tried to address his superior._

_"Ta-Taicho? Wha-what are your orders, s-s-sir?"_

_Byakuya looked at him appraisingly, a touch of concern entering his dark eyes. Renji straightened and tried to stop shivering, but the effort only made it worse. His teeth chattered so hard he damn near bit his tongue._

_Byakuya moved close to his side, taking his arm. Warmth flooded the contact, shocking Renji right out of his shivers._

_"Come, Renji. My summer home is not far from here. We will be warm and sheltered, and there are enough supplies to outlast winter itself, much less this storm."_

_"Ok, Taicho. Sounds good."_

_Before long, they arrived at a house, though it was more like a dark blur through the driving ice and snow. Renji was numb to being ushered inside, his frozen cloak being pulled from his shoulders._

_"Renji? Renji, can you hear me?"_

_He managed a nod, watching blearily as the lovely noble moved to the fireplace. Within moments, flames were roaring in the stone niche._

_With a mumbling sound, Renji shuffled forward to reach the warmth. Byakuya shifted to make room for him, and they sat quietly for a while as they thawed out into Shinigami again._

_Renji sighed in relief as the painful cold retreated, watching from the corner of his eye as Byakuya carefully removed his kensaikan from his soaked hair._

_He frowned in worried realization._

_"Towels."_

_The older man glanced at him curiously, and he tried to elaborate around his sore throat._

_"We're wet, our clothes are drenched. We need towels and dry clothes."_

_Byakuya nodded in agreement, getting up and retreating further into the house._

_Renji got up to follow and help, but half-way across the living room, his legs buckled and he crashed to the floor with a strangled yelp._

_Moments later, he sensed Byakuya at his side, muttering in worry and disapproval as Renji began shivering again, even while his skin began to burn._

_The last thing he remembered from those moments was the feel of his clothing being removed and a soft towel caressing his skin. He was pretty sure he'd made a sound of contentment before falling unconscious._

_The next thing he knew, he woke up, feeling markedly better. He found himself in a sinfully plush bed, wearing a silky yukata that felt significantly too small, the blanket pulled up to his eyes._

_Yawning, he shifted, only to feel another weight in the bed. He peeked over his shoulder, his heart pounding at the realization that Byakuya was curled up to his back._

_Frozen, he just stared at the noble over the edge of the blanket for minutes...hours, he wasn't sure. Occasionally, Byakuya would shift in his sleep, an arm sliding around Renji's waist, or the fine-featured face would nuzzle the mess of crimson strands that seemed to have taken over both pillows._

_Eventually, Byakuya began to wake, a gentle hand lifting to Renji's forehead as if the older man had been monitoring his state all night._

_"Y'feel better, not s'warm," his superior mumbled with his eyes still closed._

_Renji blinked in surprise and confusion._

_"Taicho, were you watchin' over me?"_

_Sleepy grey eyes slid open and focused on him, then widened as Byakuya pulled away._

_"Don't be ridiculous."_

Renji sighed as he left the street and started following the trail that would lead to Sakura no Kaiyo. He had hoped that the incident would've served as a sort of ice-breaker, but things between them had remained much the same.

Not as bad as Renji's early days in the squad, but still...

Byakuya had still been as unobtainable as the moon.

Now...

Renji paused, looking up at the house that had once been a literal port in a storm. The sakura trees were in bloom, spreading their sweet scent over the grounds.

_He smells even better._

With a sigh, he shook his head as he walked along the stone path to the front door. He hesitated there, hand raised to knock.

_Should__ I knock?_

_Should I just walk in?_

_Fuck, Renji! Pull it together!_

Holding his breath, he opened the front door and stepped in. The memory of that night washed over him, making his hand tremble as he shut the door.

He glanced towards the fireplace, reminiscing about the flames as they'd warmed up together. Then something caught his eye, and he stepped closer. Renji felt his heart flop when he saw the wires and metal shards.

Byakuya's soul communicator.

Destroyed.

Exhaling shakily, Renji tentatively reached out with his senses. Disturbed reiatsu was coming from the room they'd shared the night of the storm. It was clear the energy was being restrained, but it felt like Byakuya was having trouble doing that.

Renji hesitated for long moments, debating on whether space might be better for his superior right now.

But he knew Central 46 could make Byakuya's life beyond difficult if they didn't comply. His own life, as well, but that didn't concern him as much as the thought of his moon suffering even more than he already was.

Deciding on a compromise, Renji turned and investigated the rooms on the first floor. Finding a bathroom and bedroom, he took a shower and borrowed a too-small yukata. He took his time, hoping to give Byakuya time and space as long as he could. He even waited for his hair to dry.

But all too soon, he found himself in his previous position, staring down the hallway towards where he sensed his captain's unsteady energy. He briefly thought of all the ways he'd ever imagined him and Byakuya coming together, his breath catching slightly as he envisioned those romantic fantasies being crushed.

_And it's gotta be so much worse for him._

Renji forced one foot ahead of the other as he slowly headed for the bedroom they would share once again.

_Damn those old bastards to hell._

_I'm sorry, Taicho, this is not how it's supposed to happen._


	3. Sakura no Kaiyo

**Chapter 3: Sakura no Kaiyo**

**Warnings: sexxxy time**

**Also, we posted ch2 recently, don't want anybody to miss one ;)**

* * *

Renji held his breath as he slipped into the bedroom he'd sensed Byakuya in, shutting the door behind him.

Byakuya was sitting on the far edge of the bed, gazing out the window at the moon. Renji's heart lurched; the noble looked beautiful and serene, not like a man who'd just been ordered to have sex and get pregnant.

The ravenette's reiatsu was more level now, but thrummed with emotions Renji was not used to feeling in his captain's energy The uniform and expensive ornamentation were gone, leaving only a dark yukata that emphasized the pristine paleness of soft skin.

Renji knew Byakuya was most likely already aware of his presence, but he felt the need to announce himself anyways.

"Hey, Taicho."

Byakuya was quiet a long moment, then glanced over his shoulder, dark eyes flicking over the small golden yukata he'd borrowed.

"I think we both know that's probably not exactly the most appropriate way to address me right now."

Renji shook his head, not moving from his spot by the door. He winced inwardly at the sheer amount of qualifiers in that one sentence. The noble was not ok right now.

"No matter what they say, you're still my captain." He hesitated, then continued softly. "Unless...would you be more comfortable if I called you by name while we're here?"

Byakuya returned his gaze to the moon outside.

"I think I would be. But I suppose that's really up to you, what you call me."

Renji frowned at the resigned tone, stepping closer to the bed.

"Hey, Tai- ..Byakuya, look...just because those assholes said you had to do this, that doesn't mean I'm gonna, like, take advantage of this to try and...I don't know, hurt you or humiliate you or anything, ok? You know, I hate the way they just ordered you to do this, like your consent doesn't matter."

His superior sighed. "Because in this, my consent _doesn't_ matter."

Renji's frown deepened as he slowly came around the bed to Byakuya's side, speaking quietly.

"It matters to _me_."

Byakuya met his eyes, and Renji's heart broke at the sadness and fear in the dark depths. The uncertainty was unsettling even as the older man replied softly.

"I am grateful for that, Renji."

Renji carefully perched on the bed, not too close.

"I'm really sorry about this, Byakuya," he whispered. "I know you didn't agree to this, and I just...I want you to know that I'd never want to hurt you."

The noble tilted his head, watching him appraisingly.

"Renji, I am aware that you're attracted to me; I've actually known for some time. So why do you seem so upset? Is this not what they call a 'perfect opportunity'?"

Renji shook his head, hurt that Byakuya would think he ever wanted it this way.

"Not like this, Byakuya. I wanted you to come to me if you ever became interested in me. Not because of some arbitrary bullshit order from people who don't know anything about you or me."

Byakuya frowned. "It is an honor to be chosen -"

Renji cut him off, managing to keep his temper in check because Byakuya certainly wasn't the one he was mad at.

"That's crap. The end result might be worth honor, but this? There's nothing honorable about being forced to spread your legs for someone you don't even like."

He rubbed his hands over his face, deeply troubled by what was going to happen. It wasn't fair that Byakuya was being made to do this with him.

"You deserve better, Byakuya. I mean, is there any difference between this and me raping you? Never mind, don't answer that. I don't see a difference, though."

He looked over at the older man, seeing that Byakuya had lowered his eyes and was staring at the floor. Immediately, he felt horrible for making this about his issues, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"After this, you're never gonna be able to look at me the same, are you? I mean, I know I never had a chance in Hell before, but now, I'll always be the guy you were forced to sleep with."

Byakuya hesitated, glancing up to meet his eyes.

"Renji, I assumed that you were simply attracted to me. But...the things you've said...do you actually have feelings for me?"

Renji sucked in a breath, prepared to deny it as he would have if this had been even 24 hours earlier. But now, well...

"Yeah. I do. A lot of really strong feelings. In fact, if you'd come to me yourself and said you were interested in me, I woulda lost my mind. And if those councilors had ordered us to do this, but with me being in the more vulnerable position, I wouldn't be nearly as upset. I care about you so much, Byakuya. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

Byakuya gave a slight shake of his head, eyes on the bright moon.

"The thing is, I could've been paired with anyone. Instead, you were chosen. I am grateful that I didn't end up with someone who would use this situation to their own advantage, to hurt or embarrass me. There are those who would gloat about getting to bed me."

Renji growled at the thought of someone treating Byakuya that way. Then the noble met his eyes and continued speaking softly.

"But you care about me, my wellbeing and my happiness. I am glad you were chosen, Renji."

Renji managed to smile, somewhat comforted by his superior's admission.

"When you put it that way, I am too."

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Byakuya blushed and cleared his throat.

"So...now what?"

Renji sighed. "If I could, I'd give you more time to at least get used to the idea. But they were pretty insistent that we do this tonight. Have you, uhh, you know...ever been with a guy before?"

Byakuya blushed harder, which answered Renji's question just as well as the soft 'No' that followed.

He nodded decisively. "Ok, that's fine. There's no reason to be embarrassed about that. But... I have, so I know what I'm doing. You can trust me - I'm going to take care of you, ok?"

The noble's eyes narrowed slightly, and Renji hesitated, considering Byakuya's pride. He hoped what he said next came out right.

"Look...of all people, I know how strong you are, Byakuya, how devastatingly powerful. And I know that your mind and heart are strong, too. I know you can handle anything, even this, and that you certainly don't need me to coddle you or anything. I know you can handle this alone. But you shouldn't _have_ to take it on alone."

The dark steel eyes were curious, and he continued carefully.

"Please let me take care of you? Let me be here for you and treat you with the care you deserve?"

Byakuya gave a tiny nod, letting out a breath that Renji was sure wasn't meant to sound so shaky. He scooted a little closer, making sure that the noble saw what he was doing as he lifted a hand to gently brush aside the silken black mane.

"I'd like to kiss you, ok?"

Byakuya blinked.

"Considering what is to take place, are you really asking for permission for a kiss?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I wanna make sure you're alright with what we do, ok? If you're not, me and Zabi will go back there and show those pompous windbags that they don't fuck with my Taicho."

Byakuya gave a little huff, but smiled at him. "Somehow, I don't doubt that you mean that."

Renji waited while the noble seemed to brace himself, then nodded, dark eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and back.

Slowly, he leaned in, keeping his hand on the soft cheek as he touched their lips together. He kept the contact light and gentle, careful not to move quickly as he brushed his own lips against the warm, sinfully soft ones.

Renji sensed Byakuya holding his breath as he hesitantly kissed back, returning the light pressure almost shyly.

He smiled, gently stroking the pale cheek as he murmured, "Breathe, Byakuya."

His superior exhaled shakily, then pressed those soft lips more firmly against his own. Renji was pleased by the response, but made damn sure to keep himself in check. The last thing he wanted to do was rush or scare the noble.

He tilted his head a bit and gently licked his superior's lips. They parted tentatively, and Renji gave them another tender lick.

An unexpected sweetness flooded his senses, making him moan softly. He wondered briefly if this was what heaven tasted like, then dismissed the thought because heaven surely didn't compare to the flavor of his Taicho.

Sharing in a slow, exploring open-mouthed kiss, Renji moved his free hand to gently capture one of Byakuya's.

He tenderly deepened the kiss, feeling the slender hand tighten on his when his tongue brushed the noble's. He gave a reassuring squeeze, stroking the back of the older man's hand with his thumb as he coaxed Byakuya's tongue into moving with his.

After a few moments of coaxing, Byakuya was kissing back with more confidence, and Renji felt him cautiously slide his free arm around his shoulders. Encouraged, he smiled into the kiss with a soft sound of pleasure.

Byakuya responded in kind, making a cute but sexy little noise against his lips.

Renji moved his hand to gently thread his fingers into that soft black mane, and Byakuya sighed into the kiss, squeezing his other hand again.

Renji carefully broke the kiss, meeting the dark eyes before lowering his head to touch his lips to the older man's pale, slender throat. Byakuya tasted good here, too, and Renji shuddered at the thoughts that began to fill his mind.

Byakuya gasped and started to tremble as Renji laid soft, suckling kisses along his neck. He murmured against the delicate skin, "Shhh, Byakuya, 's ok. I gotcha, 'm here for you."

He moved the hand holding one of the noble's, interlacing their fingers together. Byakuya was still trembling, and Renji felt the arm around his shoulders tighten.

"Re-Renji..."

The breathless whisper of his name went straight to his member, and he groaned against his superior's throat.

"You want me to stop, Taicho?" He purred the title into the soft skin.

He felt Byakuya shake his head.

"N-no...please..."

Damn, the sound of his captain saying 'please' right now was so much fucking hotter than it had a right to be! He growled and pressed his teeth against the side of Byakuya's neck, instinctively trying to prove his desire through actions.

Byakuya gasped, then made a soft whimpering sound. Renji tightened his hold on the noble's hand as he lifted his head to meet the silver eyes.

The ravenette was breathing shakily, watching him with a sort of wary anticipation.

Renji slowly moved his free hand from Byakuya's hair to lay it against his chest. He could feel Byakuya's heart racing, and a blush covered those soft cheeks. He lifted his companion's hand to his own chest so Byakuya would feel his heart pounding and know that he was affected, as well.

"It's ok, Byakuya," he whispered. "You and me, we're in this together."

His superior nodded, looking reassured. Those dark eyes lowered to his chest, and he gently released the hand he held there. The slender fingers touched the black markings that peeked out of his yukata. Byakuya's eyes rose to his again in silent curiosity.

Renji nodded, murmuring, "It's ok, you can check 'em out, Taicho. Here."

He shifted so the silky yukata slid off his shoulders and down his arms. He pulled his arms free, leaving the garment pooled around his waist.

**X**

Byakuya swallowed as Renji revealed those beautiful black markings that decorated his body.

He was nervous about how the rest of the night would go, but he found himself feeling safe with the bigger Soul Reaper; Renji wasn't demanding anything from him and had been so upset about him being forced into this.

Byakuya was once again grateful that Renji had been chosen. It was frightening to think that if it hadn't been the redhead, he would likely already be on his back.

Instead, Renji was trying to make sure he was ok.

And he rather liked the intimate inflection the younger man had begun using when saying his title.

He reached out, letting his fingers trace the ebony designs on his subordinate. They were wild and lovely, perfectly suiting the half-feral redhead.

Auburn eyes followed his exploration, and he felt little shivers in Renji's body. But there was no protest, so perhaps the shivers were of pleasure?

Curious, he dragged his fingers along the black lines, resulting in a low, growling moan. But Renji made no move towards him, simply watching with those intense, hungry auburn eyes.

Licking his lips a bit nervously, Byakuya tasted the fire of the younger man's passion. Slowly, he slipped out of his own yukata, laying himself bare.

Renji's burning gaze traveled his body before returning to his own.

"Is it ok if I touch you?"

He hesitated for a moment, and Renji tilted his head.

"Hey, you change your mind, me and Zabimaru will do our best to get you out of here."

Byakuya heard a snarling howl in the back of his mind, followed by a sinister hiss of agreement. He felt his eyes widen as he realized he'd just heard Renji's Zanpakuto.

The redhead seemed surprised as well, but nodded.

"We both got your back, Taicho."

Comforted by the thought, he nodded and smiled at his companion.

"It's alright, Renji. You can touch me."

The bigger Soul Reaper shifted closer, the yukata bunched around his waist falling away. Byakuya glanced down out of curiosity, his heart racing faster at the sight of his companion's very aroused body.

"Hey Byakuya, I'm not gonna just jump you, ok?"

Byakuya looked back up at the soft reassurance. Renji was watching him with concern, looking like he was about 2 seconds from grabbing Zabimaru and going back to the councillor hall.

He swallowed his nervousness and nodded. "I'm ok. Touch me."

Renji hesitated, then reached out with one hand and gently trailed those rough fingers over his collarbone and down his chest. He shivered at the sensation, and the younger man carefully captured one of his hands again, twining their fingers together while the other hand continued slowly caressing his chest.

Byakuya bit his lip, his body half-hard from their previous kiss and the tender, sensual attention.

"Renji?"

"Yeah, Taicho?"

"Will...will you kiss me while touching me?"

The younger man gave a small, reassuring smile.

"I'll do anything you want, Byakuya. You liked the kiss?"

He nodded shyly, and Renji leaned in to kiss him again. His lips were a bit rough, but so warm and tender that Byakuya found himself deeply comforted by the sensation.

He kissed back, moaning softly when the contact deepened. The hand on his chest slid lower to caress his stomach, circling his navel.

Byakuya began trembling as Renji's hand traveled lower, bypassing his hard member to stroke his thigh. Apparently feeling him tremble, the bigger Soul Reaper shifted and wrapped an arm around him, gently pulling him against the strong body.

Excitement flickered through his veins, and he shifted against Renji, enjoying the feel of that warm skin against his own.

Renji growled into the kiss, claiming his mouth more passionately as the redhead released his hand to run both up and down his back and sides.

The sensation was thrilling, and Byakuya moaned softly as he slid both arms around those broad shoulders. He felt his position changing, but didn't take notice until he felt the mattress against his back, Renji shifting above him.

He stiffened with surprise, but his companion set to soothing him, stroking his body gently as the kiss was tenderly broken.

"Shhh, Taicho, I gotcha."

Byakuya was breathing hard as Renji's hand crept close to his aching member, warm lips descending on his throat. He felt a light touch on his thigh, and he caught his breath as he hesitantly parted his legs.

He felt Renji shift to lay between them, making no further move to claim him.

Then the gentle hand wrapped around him, and he gasped, becoming increasingly flustered as Renji began slowly stroking his length.

Byakuya shivered when warm breath washed over his ear, and he caught a whiff of the scent of massage oil.

"Keep breathing, Byakuya. I'm here for you. I'm gonna touch you, ok?"

Byakuya nodded, tightening his arms around the strong shoulders. One of his hands started to slide into Renji's hair, only to be thwarted by the tie. Frowning, he tugged on it, hearing a soft hum from his partner.

"You want my hair down, Taicho?"

Before he'd even finished nodding, Renji had discarded the tie, scarlet hair feathering down to curtain their faces. The scent of fire surrounded him, and he breathed in deep, feeling an achingly sweet reaction in the part of his body that Renji was still stroking.

Renji's eyes were warm and caring, and Byakuya focused on them as the redhead's other hand lowered between his thighs. When strong, slick fingers began tracing his crevice, he made a sound he didn't recognize as his own.

Renji nuzzled him, slowly stroking his most vulnerable area.

"We're still in this together, Byakuya. I'm gonna try my best not to hurt you, ok?"

He nodded, breathing shakily as one finger gently pressed against his entrance.

It slipped past the ring of muscle and into his body. Byakuya jumped at the sensation, and Renji began nuzzling him again.

"I know, Taicho. I know it feels weird at first. I'll make it feel better soon, I promise."

The redhead kissed his throat as the finger sank deeper into his virgin body. As unusual as that felt, Byakuya took comfort in the soft, sensual kisses being spread over his neck and shoulder, and in the tender words whispered against his skin.

"You're doing so good, Byakuya. So beautiful and so strong, and I'm so proud of you. Just a little more..."

Then something wonderful happened in Byakuya Kuchiki's world.

The finger inside him touched something that sent a shock wave through his body. His member twitched in Renji's hand, leaking from the pleasure.

"Oh!" he gasped, unconsciously pulling on Renji's hair.

The bigger Soul Reaper met his eyes, smiling in a way that was inexplicably both seductive and reassuring.

"Was that a good 'oh'? Did you like that, my Taicho?"

Byakuya nodded frantically as Renji began stroking that newfound spot, making his whole body shudder. Focused on this new pleasure, he barely felt a second finger working its way into his body. But he did feel when both started stroking that spot, and a strange whining sound escaped him as he writhed against the strong, gentle hands.

"Re-Renji? I...I..."

"It's ok, Byakuya. You're doin' so fuckin' good."

Inordinately pleased by the praise, Byakuya couldn't stop making the oddest whimpering sounds, trying to thrust against the hand on his length and grind against the fingers inside him at the same time.

A third finger slid into his body, carefully stretching him. He panted, barely cognizant of the fact that he was holding onto Renji as tight as he could and was breathing right against the younger man's ear.

"Re-enji...please..."

A growl answered him, and his back arched as the fingers were pushed deep, pressing hard against that spot.

He cried out as he came, releasing his desire on his belly and Renji's stroking hand. Soft words reached him through the blood ringing in his ears.

"That's it, Taicho. That was so good."

Warm lips captured his, sharing in a passionate kiss that made him moan.

Byakuya could feel his mind trying to kick back on when he felt Renji's thick length pressed against his thigh, throbbing heatedly. If fingers had felt good, what would _that_ feel like, buried in his body, assaulting that spot?

He blushed deeply at the thought as Renji slowly removed his fingers from his entrance and shifted, stroking Byakuya's slick seed all over his flushed member.

The bigger Soul Reaper started to move into position, then hesitated, meeting his eyes.

"Byakuya, you...your consent still matters to me."

Byakuya felt his eyes and throat burn at the words - even after bringing him pleasure and receiving none himself, Renji wanted to make sure he was ok with going further.

"I want you to take me, Renji."

The redhead shuddered at his words, moving closer.

"Hai, Taicho."

**X**

Renji moved into position, his superior's words ringing in his mind. The sheer fact that he'd made Byakuya feel good, and want more, made him feel like he could cum right now.

He groaned and wrapped one hand around the base of his member to stave off his release, feeling a bit like an overexcited teenager.

"Renji?"

He glanced up to meet curious smoky eyes, and gave a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Just a sec. Been wanting to be with you so long, I'm a little over-enthusiastic here."

Byakuya tilted his head, then his eyes widened and he blushed.

"Oh. Well...that's ok. They did say that with the fertility shots, we would stay aroused and recover with ease."

Renji gave a slight shake of his head, smirking seductively at the noble.

"I know, but the first time I cum with you, I wanna be buried inside you."

Byakuya's blush deepened beautifully, and Renji bit back a moan at the sight while he gently parted the slim, quivering thighs further. He placed the head of his member against the older man's prepared entrance and took a steadying breath.

"You ready, Byakuya?"

He got a nod in reply, and carefully shifted forward in one slow, continuous motion.

Byakuya gasped and started to tense, and Renji reached out to catch a slender hand, slotting their fingers together as he gave a gentle squeeze.

"Shhh, Byakuya. You gotta stay relaxed or it'll hurt more."

The hand tightened on his as the noble nodded and tried to relax.

As he sheathed himself in the unbearably soft body of his captain, the tightness and heat wrapped around his throbbing length like a warm velvet vise. He breathed, "Ohhh, shiiit," trying to remember why exactly he didn't wanna cum yet.

He felt Byakuya trembling under him, and he met the stormy silver eyes.

"You ok, Byakuya? Does...am I hurting you badly?"

The smaller Soul Reaper shook his head, answering in soft pants.

"The level of pain...is not so bad. It is...the _type_ of pain that is diff-difficult."

Renji nodded sympathetically.

"I know, Taicho, and I'm sorry. I know this sucks at first, but...I'm really glad to be your first."

The noble blushed and smiled up at him, whispering, "I'm glad you are, too."

Renji leaned down slowly, careful not to move his lower half too much so that he wouldn't disturb Byakuya's adjusting body. He leaned down until he could kiss his partner, hearing a soft, pleased moan. He tilted his head to murmur into the older man's ear, "You feel so good, my Taicho. So warm, so tight...you feel amazing, Byakuya."

He felt Byakuya shiver at his words, and he smiled, sensing that his companion had liked him saying that. He continued, keeping his voice low and sultry.

"I could stay buried in you forever, Taicho, just like this. I've wanted to be connected with you for so long, and I imagined it so many times, but my imagination didn't compare to what it's really like to make love to you. You feel so incredible, and you're so fucking beautiful it kills me."

He felt Byakuya breathing shakily as the arms around his shoulders tightened possessively. He raised his head to meet the dark silvery eyes.

"How are you feeling now, Byakuya?"

The reply was soft.

"I feel ok. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Renji smiled, relieved that he wasn't causing his superior pain anymore.

"That's good, Taicho. Is it ok if I move now?"

Byakuya nodded, and Renji slowly rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper into that sacred heat. Oh gods, that felt so good!

He kept his motions on the gentle side, tenderly claiming the lovely noble. Byakuya's eyes widened when he started to move, but the slim, strong body was soon moving with his.

Renji knew he'd found that special spot when Byakuya suddenly arched under him, hands fisting in his hair.

"Renji!"

He smiled, aiming for that same area with his steady thrusts. Byakuya was moaning and writhing under him, instinctively meeting his thrusts.

Renji continued moving gently, gazing down at his panting lover and enjoying the look of pleasure on the fine features. Then Byakuya tugged on his hair, moaning softly.

"Ren-Renji...please..."

"Anything you want, Byakuya - tell me what you want."

The older man blushed, closing his eyes as he whispered, "Harder."

Renji groaned as that one word made him shudder, gripping the slim hips tighter.

"It'd be my absolute _pleasure_, Taicho."

Renji sat up and moved his hands to the backs of the noble's knees, lifting the long, slender legs over his shoulders and leaning back down towards the smaller Soul Reaper. Once again, he twined his fingers with slender ones, a silent gesture he hoped conveyed everything.

He snapped his hips, driving into his lover. Byakuya cried out, arching off the bed.

He thrust hard and fast, plunging deep into his superior's surrendered body.

Byakuya was making the most beautifully arousing sounds, driving Renji to his limit as he moved faster.

"O-open your eyes, Taicho."

The panting noble obeyed, opening his dark eyes to gaze up at him. A flush covered those soft cheeks at the sound of skin-on-skin that filled the room.

Renji slid one hand into the soft black mane as he kissed his partner ravenously, growling when he felt Byakuya kissing back with just as much passion.

His body tightened warningly, and he groaned as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Byakuya's, holding that desperately aroused silvery gaze as his driving thrusts became more erratic.

"Oh, By-Byakuya!"

Renji released hard into his lover, filling him with liquid heat. At the same time, a wild little cry reached his ears, slick seed coating their bellies.

They panted for breath as their bodies relaxed against each other, the slender legs slipping off of Renji's broad shoulders just to weakly wrap around his hips.

Renji stroked his superior's hair and face, gently unsticking strands from the sweaty skin.

"You ok, Taicho?"

The reply was breathlessly soft.

"I'm fine. I...I would not be opposed to doing that again."

Renji grinned and kissed a flushed cheek, murmuring. "Me, either."


	4. Light in Dark Places

**Chapter 4: Light in Dark Places**

**Warnings: references to past abuse**

* * *

Tetsuya was nearly silent on the way to the captain commander's home, only speaking when asked a direct question by the two older men he followed.

His mind whirled noisily, though.

_I wonder if Byakuya-sama will be all right?_

_It must have pained him to leave without even finding out who I was paired with. I hate to worry him. Since rescuing me from Itamigiri, he has always kept an eye out for me._

_He must have been deeply disturbed to be paired with Renji. Then Kenpachi was teasing him so mercilessly. Ichigo will have to be strong to deal with being paired to someone like that man._

_Speaking of pairings..._

Tetsuya glanced up to see Juushiro and Shunsui had stopped and were watching him with concern. His own feet unwittingly stopped as well, leaving him just out of arm's reach.

_It will be troublesome, won't it? The captain commander and Ukitake taicho are longtime lovers. To think that, not only must they essentially cheat on each other using me, each must watch his lover with someone else. But it's not called adultery, even though the physical act is the same._

He saw the two captains exchange a troubled glance, then Shunsui nodded at him and walked a few paces ahead before disappearing in a flashstep. Juushiro smiled kindly.

"It will be okay, Tetsuya. We won't let anything bad happen to you. Why don't you walk with me? Shunsui will go ahead and make sure the servants are gone, so we will have privacy once we arrive."

Tetsuya gave a small nod, tentatively stepping up to the white-haired captain's side. They walked leisurely, Ukitake pointing out a few flowers along the way and making casual conversation.

Tetsuya was tense at first, yet he found himself relaxing and even able to join in the conversation when his elder companion made no move to touch him. But soon enough, they reached the captain commander's sprawling estate, and he felt himself tensing again.

Juushiro seemed to notice, and he stopped Tetsuya just before they reached the door.

"Tetsuya," he said, speaking in a gentle tone, "I don't know a lot of details, but I do know you haven't had an easy life. I understand why you're anxious, but there's no reason to be uncomfortable with Shunsui and myself. If you have anything you want us to know, we will listen to you. And we've assured you already that we won't be doing anything to hurt you."

Tetsuya took a deep breath, meeting the kind brown eyes.

"I will keep that in mind, and I will try my best not to give you any trouble."

Juushiro shook his head as he opened the door for him.

"I'm not worried in the least that you'd be any sort of trouble."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ugh," Kenpachi groaned, stirring and swearing as he slowly regained consciousness and found himself in the icy darkness of a Muken cell, "Well, fuck…"

"Finally, you're awake," Ichigo's voice snapped softly.

"Huh," the bigger man grunted, "What the everlovin' hell? What're we doin' here? How did we get here?"

"How did we get here?" the Shiba heir repeated, his breath misting as he gazed down at the eleventh division taicho, "That's a good question. I thought that ending the war would end the trouble, but there's still no peace for any of us, is there?"

"Naw," Kenpachi drawled, sitting up and stretching, "I suppose not. But I really meant, I don't know how we ended up here. Last I remember, I was givin' those pansy ass old farts a piece of my mind, tellin'em I wasn't gonna nail your squirrelly ass, especially if you weren't okay with that. The next thing I know, it gets all dark and cold and I find myself here again…in Muken."

Ichigo suffered a little inward shiver as he recalled the rumors he'd heard about the eleventh division taicho and his fight to the death with the lady taicho of the fourth division. Kenpachi's eyes narrowed as they met his and read his troubled expression.

"I'd say you're about as happy to be with me as you are to be here right now, ain't that right?" the bigger man asked gruffly, "Can't say as I blame you. This ain't the kinda place where future leaders are made, is it?"

"It's more like a place full of nightmares," Ichigo sighed, looking down at his hands.

"It's not a place for someone like you," Kenpachi went on, evoking a curious glance from the piqued Shiba heir, "I was born and bred in a place full of darkness and monsters, so this is just like going back there. It ain't no paradise, but you can find a good fight here."

"I hear you did," Ichigo said softly.

Kenpachi's head turned, and one hazel eye studied Ichigo's barely lit profile in the darkness.

"That's right," he affirmed, "Retsu and I fought, and I killed her here."

"Yeah."

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Because I killed someone you liked?" Kenpachi asked pointedly.

Ichigo looked back at him uncertainly.

"I don't know," he confessed, "Maybe because you killed someone for no good reason?"

Kenpachi let out an agnostic huff of breath.

"Boy, you got shit for brains if you think that."

"What?" Ichigo said in an offended tone, "You think it was somehow _good_ to slaughter her when she hadn't done anything to you?"

"Heh, hadn't done anything to me, you say?" Kenpachi laughed, the harsh sound startling Ichigo and rattling him even further, "You don't think her sensing me and going all of the way into the bowels of the Rukongai to pick a fight with me while I was still a thin, starving kid was reason enough for me to give her the fight she wanted?"

"She did that?" Ichigo asked, shaking his head, "That doesn't sound like her at all. I mean, she was a great healer. I never heard her say a mean word to anyone. She smiled all of the time and people respected her."

"Huh," the bigger man scoffed, "you don't know her at all. But then, not many did, really. We did fight, down in the Rukongai, and I gave her a critical wound, but I didn't kill her. I wasn't strong enough yet, so she had to wait while I got stronger. She perfected her kido, so that she could repeatedly heal herself and me on the day we'd finally finish that fight we started…and when the three worlds needed the next Kenpachi for the war, she came willingly down here, because to her mind? She was going to have the best battle of her life. If she killed me, it meant there was someone stronger for her to look for and fight, and if she lost and died, she would be raising the next Kenpachi."

"Oh."

Kenpachi studied Ichigo's clouded expression in the darkness.

"What're you thinkin'?" he asked, "That we're pretty fucked up? I guess you'd be right."

"No," Ichigo said softly, "that's not what I was thinking at all."

"Hmm?"

"What I was thinking was, is that what's in your mind when you always try to start fights with me? Do you look at me like that?"

The bigger man laughed again and gave him a huge, crooked smile.

"Do I think you could be the one who could give me the best fight of my life and maybe kill me?" he chuckled, "Maybe? Someday. And, I guess, to me, that means I think you're my version of beautiful. That's worth something, isn't it Ichigo?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Tetsuya shivered and glanced around the bedroom he had been led to, his heart pounding. His widened eyes looked down at the bed and he tried to imagine what was going to happen there. The very thought made him wince and close his eyes tightly for a moment as he struggled for control.

_It's not going to help for me to cry or resist. They may not be cruel, as my captors were when I was in the mixed-blood's prison, but they are going to have sex with me, even though we are not in love, and I don't want this. They don't want this either._

_Yet, we have to._

Still hearing the low voices in the other room, he stepped closer to the bed and hesitantly touched the cover on the large bed.

_They are talking about me. Not to be mean, I'm sure...more likely discussing how to approach what must happen tonight._

His heart skipped fitfully as memories assailed him.

"_You are an abomination, Tetsuya, just as I was warned," Orochi hissed softly, his fingers tracing the harsh red marking left behind by the whip he had used for the earlier discipline, "You have stolen the beauty of the nobles, that lovely flesh all over you, those pretty eyes that enchant, even when you cry. I feel the stolen power underneath your skin, curling within you and waiting to rebel, to strike out against me. I suppose it's not your fault that your peasant loving father made you with Rukongai trash…"_

"_My mother is not trash!" Tetsuya shouted, shoving his wicked cousin away and struggling to climb off the bed._

_Orochi's black eyes glinted and he captured the chain that was connected to the leather collar around Tetsuya's slender neck and yanked him back down. He leaned over Tetsuya, glaring furiously, his face oddly beautiful, even though there was no kindness and no sign of anything that looked like love._

"_She is trash," Orochi sneered, forcing the younger man's legs apart, "and she's why you are trash, and anything that comes out of you will only ever be trash, Tetsuya."_

Tears flooded Tetsuya's frightened eyes and he shrank into a corner of the room and sank down, onto his knees, covering his face with both hands.

_I..I can't!_

XOXOXOXOXO

Shunsui sighed as he and Juushiro approached the bedroom.

"I'm really hoping we don't mess this up for him. It'd be one thing if we had approached him on our own. We could take our time and let him be more comfortable with us. But this..."

Juushiro nodded sadly.

"I know. But we'll have to manage. Perhaps one of your massages? To relax him and ease him into being touched?"

"Hmm, I can do that," Shusui answered, nodding as his partner opened the bedroom door.

They blinked at the dimness of the room, not seeing the younger man, but feeling his well-suppressed reiatsu.

"Tetsuya?" Shunsui called softly.

Juushiro stepped further into the room., then turned with a slight frown to look behind the door.

Shunsui saw his lover's face crumple sadly as he whispered, "It's ok, Tetsuya."

He leaned to look behind the door but saw nothing in the darkness. He started to head for the lamp on the bedside table, only for Juushiro to catch his arm, speaking in a low voice.

"No, wait. He's concealed himself in a waterform. I believe the light will shatter it."

Nodding his understanding, Shunsui headed over to the couch near the futon, pulling some of his finest sake from the cabinet and three cups.

He heard a murmur of, "You can come out when you're ready," then Juushiro joined him on the couch.

They sipped their sake, talking quietly of mundane things. Shunsui sensed Tetsuya's reiatsu radiating more calmly after some time, and he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Smiling kindly, he poured a small measure of the sake into the third cup and left it at the edge of the table. He turned his attention back to Juushiro and the two continued their conversation.

Tetsuya moved out of the corner, swallowing hard and focusing on the sake glass.

_I have a very low tolerance for alcohol_, he recalled, _They know this because we have known each other socially for awhile. They are trying to make this easier by offering me the ability to numb my senses so I won't be so afraid, and so that nothing we do will really hurt. I still don't want to do this, but…_

His mind went back to his cell in the mixed blood's prison, and the thin, ragged, blonde boy who had once tried to teach Tetsuya how love felt.

_It's funny, but…when I look at Kyoraku Sotaicho and Ukitake taicho..._

He paused, mentally correcting himself.

_When I look at Shunsui and Juushiro, I begin to really understand what love is._

_Thank you, Naoki._

_Because of you, I will not give up. I will fight my fears. And someday, I will know what love is._

He stepped forward on steady legs, looking into the eyes of the men he was about to be with sexually, then he picked up the sake glass and drained it slowly, breathing a sigh of relief as the harsh emotions gradually faded.

He was glad Shunsui had only poured a small amount of the sake; he could already feel a sort of tingly numbness in his face and extremities, warmth pooling in his stomach.

A bit too late, something occurred to him.

_I haven't eaten today. I was far too anxious about the whole thing, and had no appetite._

_But...I feel ok._

He realized he was still standing there, holding his now-empty sake cup. Shunsui and Juushiro were looking up at him from the couch, wearing expressions of gentle concern.

"I'm ok. I'll be ok."

Tetsuya wasn't sure if he was trying to convince them or himself.

Juushiro nodded, speaking in a tone that suggested he was trying to be delicate.

"You know, Tetsuya, there are...certain things that must happen while we're here. But outside of that, we won't do anything else you're not completely comfortable with. And as I said, you're free to tell us anything you want us to know, whether it's about you personally, or how you're feeling at any given time tonight. You can tell us if you're uncomfortable with something."

Shunsui nodded in agreement, lifting his cup.

"Well said."

A bit more reassured, Tetsuya ventured a smile. Shunsui smiled back.

"If you're ok with it, I can give you a back massage? Juu suggested it - it'll help you relax, and maybe get you more comfortable with being touched. What do you think?"

Tetsuya thought for a moment, then nodded, biting his lip shyly as he glanced at the bed. Shunsui stood and came to his side, smiling reassuringly.

"Easy there. This'll just be a back-rub. Not gonna try anything else without warning you first, ok?"

Tetsuya nodded, his hands trembling slightly as he reached for the tie on the long yukata he wore.

Shunsui tilted his head.

"You don't have to undress yet if you don't want to. I can massage your back through that."

Tetsuya shook his head.

"We...we will have to be undressed later, right? I'm not comfortable being naked in front of others, except my cousin. So, I want to try to get used to it now, so that it's not a problem later."

The captain commander nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense, Tetsuya. By the same logic, would you want me to be undressed now, as well?"

Tetsuya gave a shy nod, lowering his eyes to the floor as he slowly removed his own yukata.

There was a soft gasp from behind him, where Juushiro was sitting on the couch. Tetsuya winced, his shoulders hunching just a bit. He heard Shunsui speaking softly.

"Juu? What is it?"

After a quiet moment, Tetsuya sensed Shunsui slowly moving behind him.

"Oh my."

Tetsuya breathed deeply, trying to stay calm. Byakuya was the only one who'd seen them on his adult body before now.

The light scars crisscrossed the back side of his body. Starting at his shoulders, he knew the faint lines slithered down the length of his slender back, over his round bottom, and down the backs of his legs.

The only part of his backside not scarred was the back of his right shoulder, where he wore the brand that he literally couldn't remember ever not having.

Tetsuya realized he was trembling, and his whisper was loud in the silence.

"Please...say something."

He was still facing the bed, and heard Juushiro's lighter steps approaching him. The white-haired captain moved in front of him, blocking his view of the bed as those kind eyes met his.

Juushiro gazed at him for a moment, a small, slightly sad smile on his face. Then the older man lifted his hand and gently touched Tetsuya's cheek.

"You are _beautiful,_ Tetsuya Kuchiki."

Tears burned in Tetsuya's eyes, and he took a shaky breath as he smiled gratefully.

"I'm ready for that massage."

He climbed onto the bed, watching as Shunsui slowly undressed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ichigo looked back at Kenpachi's scarred face and warmer smile, wondering at the odd feeling in his belly.

"Did you just call me…beautiful?" he asked, a little breathlessly.

The older man shrugged, still smiling at him. The smile faded a bit when Ichigo shivered.

"You cold?"

He didn't want to admit it, but another hard shiver answered for him. Kenpachi rose and came to stand in front of him. He craned his head back to look up at his tall companion.

"What?"

Without a word, Kenpachi shrugged out of his haori and shihakusho, then laid them over Ichigo's shoulders. Warmth immediately soaked into him, but that wasn't why the shivers abruptly stopped.

He stared at his former enemy's body, all muscle and battle scars. Usually, if he saw someone missing some clothes, it was during a fight, so there was never any time to just...look.

Ichigo didn't notice that Kenpachi was watching him stare.

Kenpachi stood very still, uncaring of the cool air, as the younger man's eyes roamed his bared upper body. The expression on Ichigo's face hovered somewhere between curiosity and shyness.

_Why's he lookin' at me like that, like I'm somethin' worth lookin' at?_

Ichigo's brown eyes lifted and met his, then quickly dropped to the ground.

Kenpachi sighed and slowly sank down to sit next to the younger man.

"Look, this's some bullshit. I'm sure we could get outta here. You ain't gotta...I'm not a fuckin' rapist, you know."

Ichigo nodded, his voice slightly muffled by the extra shihakusho he was pulling tighter around himself.

"I know that's not what you're like. But those councilor bastards were talking after they knocked you out. Apparently, if we don't...you know...then they're considering locking us both up down here. Permanently."

Kenpachi grunted.

"Fuck-faces. Every one of 'em."

Then he peered closer at his slighter companion.

"You can't even say the words? Ain't you ever been with nobody?"

Ichigo gave a slight shake of his head, avoiding his eyes.

"Really?! I thought for sure you'd at least hooked up with Urahara or Renji, as often as you're around them. What about Orihime? Or the princess's little sister?"

Ichigo's face began to redden.

"Just shut up, ok? No, I haven't been with _anyone_! Who has time, with all the fighting and end-of-the-world shit always going on?"

Kenpachi chuckled.

"I fight all the time. Still find chances to get my rocks off."

Ichigo stared at him with a mortified expression.

"Oh my god, Kenpachi! Why would you _say_ that?!"

He shrugged.

"If you can't get used to talking 'bout that kinda thing, you definitely ain't gonna be able to handle the rest. I still don't wanna do anything you don't want me to do, but seems like that may be our only option. I could handle bein' locked up here, but you? Nah, I ain't lettin' that happen."

Ichigo was gaping at him, face burning red.

"So...you and I...we're gonna...?"

Kenpachi nodded, holding the wide brown gaze.

"If they locked you up, they'd take away your Zangetsu. You'd never see your family or friends again."

He watched as Ichigo hesitated, then seemed to deflate, mumbling something he didn't catch.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I said, what do I do?"

"You askin' me _if_ we should have sex or are you askin' me how?" Kenpachi asked, the little smirk on his face looking oddly tender.

"Look," Ichigo answered, his voice shaking and his face turning beet red, "don't make this any more humiliating than it is. I'll…I know what'll happen if we don't do what those bastards want, and I don't wanna stay here. Even though you'd be here, I just couldn't…"

"What did you say?" Kenpachi asked suddenly, his uncovered eye widening.

"Huh?" Ichigo yelped, giving him a startled look, "What did I say? I said I don't wanna stay here. I don't wanna lose my family and friends. Geez…"

"You said, _even though I'd be here_," the bigger man pointed out, "like me being here with you…is a good thing."

"Well, _yeah_," Ichigo said sarcastically, "cause who wouldn't want the best fighter in the Seireitei watching his ba-…HEY!"

Ichigo's eyes rounded and he froze in place as Kenpachi's arms slid around him and rough, hungry lips crashed headlong into his.


End file.
